


Far too young to die

by Steampunklouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), lourry - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, Danger, Fluff, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, History, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Steampunklouis, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Vampire Harry, bottom!Louis, harry - Freeform, human!Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, lourry, one direction - Freeform, turning, vampire, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunklouis/pseuds/Steampunklouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1800's. Louis is full of excitement when the Prince comes back to town. But maybe the Prince has a little secret to hide. </p><p>Or the one where Harry is a Princely vampire who Louis is desperately in love with. </p><p>Will Harry turn him? Or does he think Louis has more life to live? </p><p>Listen to Panic!atthedisco's Far too young to die. It goes with this so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

He stood on the edge of the cliff side. Water and earth meeting each other in a sort of violent dance beneath him. 

They beat against one another as the short, abrupt waves crashed into the rocky face of the cliff. The fall would kill him, surely. It would be instant. And if not, there would be no way for him to fight the crashing waves. 

He could hear his pulse in his ears as he inched his way closer to the edge. His clothing being blown from his body by the gentle winds of the summer air. 

He thought for a moment what it would be like. After. Would he feel the wind again? Would he like how it caressed him? It's smell as it carried the scent of fresh flowers and honey bees? Would he like the way the water felt as he swam in the bank or soaked in the bath? Would he even need a bath? 

He found himself standing there. Inches from the edge, contemplating his choices. He could stand here, weak, frail and replaceable. Spineless, perishable. Human. Or he couldn't jump. Jump and be eternal. Jump and be strong. Jump and be forever with the love of his life. Did he really want this? Did he want that life?

He turned slowly to face the man. His sentencer. His killer. His lover. All these things in one man, but he couldn't see him in the dark of the night. The only thing to be seen were eyes. Eyes that shown like the moon, like emeralds in a rock dug straight from the mine. They shown in the moon light, and their gaze was locked. 

A million thoughts flashed through his head. And everyone of them contained those eyes. Those eyes that have shown him things he couldn't explain. Those eyes that have shown him excitement and danger. And love. 

He turned to the edge of the cliff. And he jumped.


	2. Backstory

Louis has a bad habit of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. His entire life has been a sort of misfortune. He was born to a woman named Johanna when she was only fourteen years of age. In this day and age, 1842 as a matter of fact, it's not all that uncommon. Men and woman are married at as young as sixteen. Some even younger. But a whore is different. Johanna worked in a brothel, a house for men to come in and satisfy their sexual needs. Johanna was sold to the owner of the establishment when she was just nine years of age. Every day, she was forced to satisfy men in any way they asked, she barely made enough money to live in a house of her own. It didn't take her long to discover she was pregnant. It happens to most of the girls eventually. She kept it a secret as long as she could, hiding it with bigger dresses and wraps, but one of her customers was a doctor, and he took it upon himself to tell Johanna's boss. The owner of the shop gave her a choice. She could get rid of the baby, or she could leave. It was a choice she considered greatly for days. In the end, she remembered how it felt to be abandoned by her own mother, and so she was kicked out of the brothel. She was able to keep her house for a few short months, but she soon was evicted. She hunted and hunted for a job, but no one would hire a pregnant woman. Not even the farmer would hire her as a milk maid. She was reduced to begging as a source for money. It wasn't much, it never was. But it was enough to feed her and the tiny baby that grew inside her. One faithful day, a man stopped in front of her on the street. She was on the ground by the road, leaning against a fence to support her back. She had to raise her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as to see the man that stood before her. She didn't recognize him, but he smiled at her.   
"Hello, how are you?" He asked politely. His voice was soothing and it made her a little happier.   
"Hungry." She told him, blunt and honest.   
His smile faded as he noticed the bump protruding from her abdomen. Instinctively, she covered her torso with her arms and hid her face, accustomed to the harsh looks from the public.   
"You're pregnant." He said, more of a statement than a question.   
She said nothing, she just let him stand there agape.   
"Please. Let me buy you a meal." He rushed out, reaching down for her hand. "This is no place for a woman who is with child."   
She stared at his hand and then looked back up to his face, confused.   
When she doesn't move, he sinks down to his knees in front of her.  
"Please. I just want to help you. You need to feed your baby."  
She hesitates. This isn't something she's used to. After all, this man could kill her. He could rape her. But she was so hungry. And her baby...she knew this wasn't good for him. And so she took the mans hand and he helped her stand up.   
He was an honest man she soon found out. He fed her and even gave her some money to eat the next day. And he came back the next week. And the next. And soon, every day he was there. He took her to lunch and he even paid for her house so she didn't have to sleep on the street anymore. Flash forward a few years and they were married. She had a house and a husband and her little baby boy. Louis William is what they called him. And she was happy. Louis grew up in a family with money. Not the sort of money the Lord and Lady had. But enough to live in a large house with fancy clothes and maids who fed him and dressed him everyday. When he was three, his mom had a baby girl names Eleanor. The two of them never got along. Louis liked to read his books and admired paintings and fields full of golden flowers. Beautiful and lovely things. Eleanor liked boys. Even more so, she liked boys with money. The two of them were constantly competing for boys attention. She usually won. Other than his constant competing with his sister, his life was good. He was a lovely, tanned skin, sixteen year old boy. He had friends, Perrie, Jesy, Jade and Leigh Anna, Niall and Liam. He was happy. But little did he know, his life would change forever. All he needed was a little bite of life.


	3. Shop Strangers and Blue Ribbons

Louis woke up that morning to the bright, warm morning sun shinning through his room. He could hear the light sound of the birds chirping outside his gated window and it made him smile. He liked beautiful things, and mornings were often his favorites. 

He laid there for a few moments, admiring the sun and thinking about his plans for the day. His mates, Niall and Liam, we're going to meet him at the shops in town. He needed ribbon and a few buttons for a suit his mother was sewing for him. 

"Mother, we can buy a suit! That's why we have money!" Eleanor was embarrassed by their mother, always wanting to do things "old fashioned".  
"I'd much rather have a suit hand sewn by my mum." Louis had clarified, which had cause Eleanor to stomp away with a huff. 

Louis has never understood why El had so many boys all over her. With her attitude, you'd think she would be a lonely old maid. But Louis also knew that not all men were interested in personality. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his maid, Rebecca. She knocked once and opened the door with a smile.   
"Good morning my Lord." She said and hurried about the room. Louis huffed at her.   
"I'm no Lord, Becca. And you, of all people, should know that."

She simply laughed at him and skipped off into his closet.   
"Had you an outfit planned?" She asked from her position.   
He didn't move from his spot on the mattress, gazing up at the white ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.   
"Not exactly. I'm meeting Niall and Liam at the shops. So something I can't walk in. 

She took her time picking out his clothes. Louis simply lay there and watch the sun against the ceiling and the walls. He idly thought about his room, thinking it needed some color. It was white. The whole house was white and various colors of cream. His mum often said she liked things to be clean and white reminded her of clean. He; however, needed some color in his life. Green..or perhaps red. Red had always been a bold color to him. One that enticed him. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by Rebecca coming out of his closet with clothing spilling from her arms.  
"I think this outfit will do you just fine, my Lord."   
He sat up in his bed and have her a look. She blushes.   
"Sorry. Louis."   
She looked as if the thought of using his first name made her nauseous. He smiled at her and made his way out of bed. 

He likes to dress himself. He lets Rebecca pick out his clothing but he will have nothing of her dressing him.  
"I'm a capable man!" He always says to her. And it's true, he is. But it's also her job. 

She makes the bed as he pulls on what she has picked out. A pair of dark brown trousers, a white, long sleeved undershirt with the ruffled cuffs that Louis likes, and a dark blue vest for over top. He likes the outfit and he didn't fuss about putting it on. He hated layers. It made him feel restricted and uncomfortable, so he was happy that this was light weight. 

Rebecca did help him button the buttons on his vest, but that's only because she hates feeling useless and like she isn't doing her job. Once all that was done, she straightened up Louis' hair and patted his arms.   
"So handsome, as always." She smiles. She picked up a pile of towels from his floor and made her way out of the room. 

He glanced at himself in the mirror and he didn't agree with her. In fact, he always thought he looks a little plain. Average. But he never let himself dwell on it. Instead, he followed Rebecca out, headed to the dining room for breakfast. 

He found his mother and father at the table. His father had a large newspaper and his reading glasses, no doubt reading the business section, looking for ways to improve his wealth. His mum was sipping on a cup of tea, looking as refreshing as ever. She gave him a smile as he entered the room and he pecked her cheek on the way to his seat. 

"Where is your sister?" She asked him, looking around to see if she was near by.  
"I haven't seen her, I've just been up."  
"Slept rather late?" His father commented and eyed his son. It wasn't meant to be rude, it never is. But Louis has never been one to take things the way that they are meant. His silence seems a good enough response and the room feels tense after that. Almost awkward as no one says anything further. 

Eleanor's presence in the room breaks the silence as she comes in all dolled up for what looks like a dance of some sort. That's normal for her, over dressed, over done. Ostentatious. She sits at the table, and as if on queue, the butler signals that it's time to serve the meal. 

Two gentleman come over to the table. They're newer, and Louis doesn't know their names, but he will learn. He's always liked knowing who he is around everyday. Eleanor hates that. 

One of the men serve their drinks. Louis pick orange juice out of the options, and another man comes and puts a helping of eggs, bacon, hash and a biscuit on his plate. There's already jam and syrup on the table and he helps himself to both. 

"Did you hear the news?" Eleanor bursts like she's been waiting for someone to ask.  
"What news dear?" Johanna asks.  
"The prince is coming!" She squeals and it makes Louis' ears hurt.  
Johanna looks as if she might pop of excitement and Louis and his father both groan.  
Eleanor shoots him a look.   
"Don't you know what this means?!"  
He takes a bite of his meal and shakes his head.  
"I'm not sure that I want to exactly."  
"That means there's to be a ball!"

Ah yes. The ball. Whenever the Lord and Lady return to town, they always throw a ball. Their eldest son is now of age, so this ball is going to be a huge ordeal for the ladies. Every one will be throwing themselves at him, no doubt about it.   
"We won't be invited." Louis says, just so she knows.  
"You don't know that!" El counters.   
"We were invited a few years ago." Johanna says.   
"When we had more money than we do now." Louis says under his breath. 

Fact is, their dad isn't doing well with his company. And in this town, you were worth what your bank account said. Title and class were based on money, and theirs was getting less and less. 

Eleanor ignores him and turns to their mother.  
"I need to go in to town and get some things."  
Their mother nods and turns to Louis.   
"Aren't you going today love?"  
Louis stills, his mouth full and he just looks at her.   
".....yeah."  
"I think I'll join you then." Eleanor shoots a fake smile. 

"Oh don't." Louis says before he can catch himself.   
She glares at him and rolls her eyes.   
"Oh, don't be daft. Like I'd actually want to spend a day with you and your stupid friends."  
"El." Their mother warns.   
"I just need an escort into town. I'm meeting some friends there. But I can go alone, since it bothers you so much." She snaps.  
"He would be happy to take you, wouldn't you Louis?" Their father says, finally putting his paper down to eat his food.   
"I suppose." The says in a tone that says 'ughhhhh'.

Their father has never been a fan of Louis' life choices. No one has ever had a problem with his sexuality, not even anyone it town. It's become a sort of normal now. Many boys have come out in the last few months. His father, however, would love to lash it out of Louis. He says that men should be in business, and shouldn't waist their time on things like paintings and ribbons. But Louis has always tried his best to ignore him. After all. He was the bastard child. 

The fact of the matter is, he's a bastard. Yes, he has a father, but they aren't blood. His blood father is probably dead somewhere. And if word were to get out that Louis was a bastard, it could mean terrible things for their family. And that's probably where Louis' father gets his hatred from. Because one word from Louis could ruin him. All his money, his title, his name, tarnished. And don't get Louis wrong, sometimes the man made it tempting. 

He ate the rest of his breakfast, and had to wait patiently as Eleanor took her dear, sweet time with every single bite. By the time they finally left, Louis was late meeting his friends. 

The walk into town isn't long, but it was Saturday, and the streets were filled. No doubt everyone was buying things for the prince's ball.   
Louis finds Liam and Niall around the corner of the first shop. They were talking to some of the girls Louis knew, Jesy and Perrie. Eleanor walked off to find her friends as Louis met up with his. The second Perrie saw him, she jumped in excitement. 

"Did you hear."  
He rolled his eyes.   
"Yes, I heard. And please don't tell me you're going to throw yourself at the poor man."  
"From what I've heard, he likes it." Jesy says.   
"Of course he does. What man doesn't like a bunch of lassies all over him?" Niall says.  
Liam just points at Louis and it makes everyone, including Louis, laugh. 

They walk into the first shop and look around. Perrie and Jesy are absolutely obsessing over this 'prince' as they looks over different fabrics.  
"I can't even remember the last time they were here. The prince could be ugly!" Perrie says with a laugh.   
"Their son was twelve I think. He's eighteen now!" They both squeal and it makes Louis, Liam and Niall roll their eyes. 

"I swear lads, one day, when I'm prince, lassies will squeal over me like that." Niall says and he puffs out his chest.  
"I don't think an Irish-men can be prince in London." Liam claps him on the back.   
"Oi, you think her majesty is pure bred?" Niall counters.   
"Actually, I think she is. The royal family like to keep things pretty authentic. I think they were second cousins before they got married." Louis says absentmindedly as he lets his hands trail over some red satin fabric. 

He likes the way it feels against his soft, tan skin. He likes the way it shimmers slightly in the light of the shop. He mentally adds that to his list of beautiful things.   
"Well, aren't you just full of facts." Niall says as he wonders off to find something he likes. 

It's true though, he is. Louis likes to read. He likes to learn new and interesting things, and there was a time that the royal family caught his interest the most. He read everything he could find locally and he learned a lot. And he never forgets. Everything he's ever read, he's remembered. 

They went on to the next store to find buttons. Now Louis is particular. He likes interesting things. Textures and colors, and the way they look in the light. So many jokes and complaints were made about how long it was taking Louis to find 'just the right ones'. Eventually though, he made a decision, and they went on to their last stop, the ribbons store. 

It was the same situation here as well. Louis took his time, touching every single one, feeling them, looking them over in detail. He had a certain color in mind, and he was having a hard time finding exactly the right one.   
"Oh come on Lou, we've been here for ages." Niall sighs. 

He looks up and sees that everyone has their purchases in their hands and that they are waiting on him. It embarrasses him a tad and his cheeks brighten.   
"I just don't know what to choose." Louis whispers.  
"I rather like that one." A stranger standing near by says. 

Louis looks up to see a tall boy, one even taller than Liam. His voice was so deep when he spoke, too deep to be real. His hair is long and curly, down past his shoulders. And his eyes. His eyes are so green, Louis is stuck on them for nearly a whole minuet. 

When Louis says nothing else, the man comes and gently takes the deep blue colored ribbon from Louis' shaking hands. He strokes it in his long fingers, and in his hands, it looks so tiny.   
"Doesn't go with my skin however." He says and holds it to his own chest. He only wears black trousers and a white shirt, like Louis'. But he's got no vest, and the first few buttons of his shirt are undone. Louis can see a bit of ink under the man's skin. Tattoos. Those aren't a popular thing around this town. Pirates and jail rats have tattoos. But for some reason, Louis thinks they looks wonderful on this man. He'd give anything to know what those ink stains feel like under his touch.

"But you.." The man continues. He leans in and places the ribbon against Louis' neck and Louis feels his heart rate speed up. The man smirks at him.  
"Yes. Defiantly suits you best."   
The blush against Louis' skin only gets worse as the man lets his fingers linger there. Louis wants him to keep talking. His voice is like syrup. 

"Is this for the prince's ball?" The man asks, taking his hands away and Louis misses them, and that fact surprises him.   
"Does everyone know about this ball?"  
"It's a big deal, Louis." Perrie says. Louis turns to her and sees that her eyes are glued to the man standing before him. She's in awe. As is Jesy.   
Louis turns back to the man and takes his ribbon back, gaining some confidence and some sass, it's what he's known for. 

"No, this is not for the ball. This is for me. And I don't even think I like it." He says, putting it back even though it's his favorite now by far.   
"Oh, well now, that's a lie." The man chuckles and follows Louis to the other side of the shop.  
"It isn't." Louis counters. 

"You havnt answered me." He says and Louis stares at him.   
"You are a stranger. My plans are none of your Business."  
"I'm only asking to see if I may have a dance with you."   
Louis stops.   
"A dance?"  
The man half smirks, half smiles.   
"Yes. Or several. Most likely every dance."  
"I-I...I'm not invited." Louis stutters out, embarrassed.   
"Oh love, I'm sure that isn't true." He says with a smirk. 

This smirk. Louis almost hates it. It's crooked and plump and perfect. Louis would smack it off of him..or kiss it. He doesn't know. And the smirk only grows the more Louis thinks. 

"How could you know that?" He finally asks.  
"Do you trust me?"  
Louis freezes a moment and looks over the man. He's beautiful. And Louis likes beautiful things. He'd love to know what this man feels like. His hair, his tattoos, his skin. Louis gulps.

"Yes." It comes out like a whisper. He doesn't even know if it's entirely true.   
The man smiles and takes Louis' hand. His hand is so tiny compared to the strangers, he lugs Louis away to the other side of the room and picks up the deep blue ribbon again. 

"Get this one." He says, placing it in Louis' hands. "And wear it at the ball."  
"I don't think I'm going." Louis says shyly.   
"Wear it for me." The stranger insist. "This way, I know exactly what to look for when I come for my dance."   
The man closes Louis' hands over the ribbon, and then, slowly, he brings Louis' hands to his mouth and bends ever so slightly. 

He glances up at Louis and looks him dead in the eye as he places a kiss to the top of Louis' hand. His lips are warm and wet and they send a shock up Louis' arms all the way to his own mouth as if he's just been kissed there.   
"I'll search for you. All night if I have to." The man says and he releases Louis hands and leaves without another word. 

Louis stands there, stunned.   
"Holy shit." He hears Jesy utter.   
"Who is he?!" Perrie wonders as she stares at him through the shop window.   
"I-I-I..." Louis stutters and Liam comes over to him.   
"What did he want mate?"  
Louis takes a deep breath and thinks over everything the man said. He's so flattered and stunned and it makes him dizzy.  
"He wants me to wear this." He holds up the deep blue ribbon. "Wear it so he can find me at the ball."  
"At the ball?!" Perrie squeals.   
"He wants to dance." Louis says and he strokes the ribbon again.   
"You have a date!" Jesy leaps in the air and claps her hands."

Louis stares down at that ribbon and feels like every nerve in his body is working in over time. A date? With a stranger? A perfect, handsome, deep voices stranger? Without another word, he pulls out his money and buys the ribbon.


	4. A miss print?

The events of that day fade into the past as the week grows older. It wasn't a big deal really. A stranger coming up to Louis, asking for a dance at the ball. Every single dance as a matter of fact. He has shaken it from his memory. As far as he knows, he isn't even invited. 

Instead of dwelling on it, he's invited the girls and Niall over for a game of croquet in the yard. Liam was hopefully going to show up after his days work at the printing press. 

Louis has gotten dressed and had a little breakfast when the butler walked in with Jesy, Perrie, and Niall behind him.   
"Your friends, my Lord." He announces and bows his head.   
"Jasper?" Louis eyes him, he should know better than to use such formalities.   
Jasper simply bows and leaves the room. The girls rush over to him and Perrie holds something up to Louis' face with a squeal. 

It's so close, he can barely read it, almost touching his nose. He pulls away and takes it from her, blinking as to make his eyes focus. He reads the black ink that has been printed on a heavy, white card.   
"You are cordially invited to His and Her majesty's Royal celebration!" His tone goes from, simply reading, to excited once he's started reading the sentence. 

"Perrie! Congratulations!" He tells her and pulls her in for a hug.   
"My dad opened it this morning. He almost tossed it! He said he thought it was a scam!"  
"I would've passed out! Considering I'm your plus one." Jesy says and takes her place beside Perrie, a hint of jealousy in her voice. No doubt she didn't receive an invitation and is now dependent upon Perrie to get her in to the ball. 

"Have you gotten yours?" Perrie asks and ignores her friends dreadful tone of voice.   
Louis shakes his head, but he isn't sad about it.   
"I told you. We won't be invited."  
"Oh come on mate, you're just as good as any bloke out there." Niall says, gesturing to the window, to the world.  
"I may be, Niall. But greatness doesn't make my pockets over flow. You know as well as I that these people like you for the money you can give them. And me and my family can't give much, if any. At least, not like we were once able."

Louis is a little stunned by the sadness in his voice and the subject is quickly changed. They take the next hour or so setting up the game in the yard. Louis' family has a lot of land so there is plenty of space to creat a large game. Once it was set up, they started to play, hitting colored, marble balls around on the ground with mallets. 

Niall ends up winning almost every single game they play. Over and over again, he gets his ball to the stick first. Niall says he's just that good but Louis blames it on the fact that he's Irish. After some bickering about how Niall must be a cheater, a game of tag quickly starts. But instead of every one else being hunted by one person, the three made it their mission to tackle Niall to the ground. 

They failed only because the boy is so darn fast. Louis still thinks his Irish blood gives his some sort of unfair advantage. Niall was, however, caught off guard when Liam showed up and grabbed him from behind, giving the three a chance to tickle him within an inch of soiling himself.   
"Okay! Okay! I give!" Niall whaled through his laughter. 

Just as Liam let him go, Louis took a step back to see Jasper walking towards them with a silver platter high in the air. Eleanor was traveling fast behind him, looking as if she was going to run him over if he didn't hurry his pace. 

Louis and his friends stopped and waited to see what the butler was carrying. When jasper approached, he lowered his platter in front of Louis. On it rests a white envelope. A letter. With dark black ink hand written, spelling his name across the face.   
"A letter, my Lord." Jasper said and waited for Louis to take it. 

Louis looked up at him for only a second before taking the letter. It's odd, he doesn't get letters. The family gets letters, sure. But none ever addresses to only Louis.   
"It's your invitation!" Perrie squealed.  
"It isn't." Eleanor huffed out. "No! Because it would be addressed to the family! Not just to him."  
"Then why did you bother yourself with following Jasper out here? If you're so sure it isn't an invitation to the ball, why bother yourself?" Liam shot and it made Eleanor growl. 

Louis held the letter in his hand and thanked Jasper, dismissing him. Louis turned to his friends and held the letter tightly.  
"It looks exactly like mine." Perrie said with a smile, giving Louis some hope. He looked down at the letter in his hand and ran his fingers over the ink on the white envelope. If his finger were wet, it would have smeared. Hand written. Hand written just for him. He flipped it over and looked at the seal that held the letter closed. Red wax was gathered there, a large S stamped in cursive writing. An S for Styles. The King and Queen's royal name. 

Louis felt over the wax. He liked the way it made his fingers feel. He liked the way the indentation of the S felt against his skin. And he loves the color.   
"For god sakes! Open the damn thing!" Eleanor shouted and did her best to grab the letter from Louis. He dodged her quickly and shot her a look.

He very slowly pulled the wax away from the envelope and opened it up. Inside, he could see a white card. He very slowly pulled it from its packaging, and gasped as he saw what it said.   
~Dear Lord Tomlinson. You are cordially invited to attend His and Her Majesty's royal celebration. Please, dress in your best. You are permitted one guest and will be entertained by music, food, dance and conversation. We look forward to your attendance.~   
And just below that was a stamp with the Kings name. 

Louis was stunned. He read it over and over about ten times, making sure he wasn't making this up in his head. He felt over the card, feeling it's weight and admiring the writing. When he had looked at Perrie's, he hasn't let himself take his time to look over every detail. But this one was all his, and he likes the way it looked. He hates white, but this white was different. It was elegant and proper. With black ink, it contrasted so well and it made Louis a little happier. 

He knew everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer as to what the letter had said. He looked up to them all and whispered, "I am cordially invited to His and Her Majesty's Royal celebration." 

His friends cheer for him. Perrie and Jesy absolutely lose it. And Eleanor snatches the card from his hands, holding it to her face so close that it's probably out of focus.   
"It's got to be a miss print!"  
"It's hand written." Laim says to her. 

She reads it over again and huffs. Throwing it back at Louis who barely catches it.   
"Well fine. WE are going to the ball."  
"This is for me! My name is on it."  
"Yes, and it says you can bring a guest." She smiles.  
"What makes you think that I would ever choose you?"  
"Oh please. You really think Papa will let you bring someone other then your own sister." Her smile turns evil and she turns herself around.   
"Now, please excuse me. I need to schedule a dress fitting." She then stalks off to the house. Louis huffs and lets his shoulders sink. Liam comes up and claps him on the back.   
"It's okay mate. You'll take her and then you'll lose her at the ball. There will be so maybe people there, you'll forget about her."  
"That's now that I'm worried about." He says quietly. 

Eleanor had always fought for any attention Louis got. When someone would complement him, she would always come in a steal the show. It worked with boys too. Louis wants to go to this ball. And, even if he won't completely admit it to himself, he wants to dance with the stranger. And maybe if Eleanor comes, the tall, deep voices stranger won't want to dance with him anymore. 

Niall knows exactly what's going through Louis' mind, and he stops him right there.   
"Louis. That guy wants to dance with you. You have the ribbon Lou. Remember?"  
Louis nods. That's true, he does have the ribbon. And he most definitely will where it to the ball.

He ran inside and told his mother the good news. Of course, El had beat him to it, but she was still just as excited to hear it from him. It turned out that his suit was almost ready, and it would be perfect to wear to the ball. 

They had three days to make sure everything was perfect, and they didn't waste a second. Baths were taken, skin and hair were scrubbed. Appointments were made for hair and makeup. Dresses and suits were sized and a carriage was arranged to take the two siblings to the ball. 

Liam had received an invitation shortly after Louis, and had decided to bring Niall as his guest. All his friends would be there, and hopefully, so would the stranger. 

The night of the ball arrived more quickly that Louis had expected. He spent his after noon getting ready. His dark blue and gold suit was stunning, fitting him perfectly and making him look attractive even to himself. He let Rebecca tidy his hair and straighten him out, making every last detail perfect. 

"You look a bit ill, are you sure you're feeling alright?" She asked Louis. She had asked this question over and over. It's because Louis is nervous. He's scared even, thinking that maybe tonight won't go as well as he's been hoping. 

"I'm just..anxious." He admits to her.  
"No need for that. You'll have a wonderful time."  
"Well..it's just that..I'm meeting someone there." He says and it stuns her. Her eyes go wide and a smile break over her face.   
"Louis Tomlinson has a date to the ball?"   
Louis nods and blushes.   
"I met him at the shops. He says he wants any dance I'm willing to give to him."

Rebecca looked as if she would burst any movement.   
"Was he handsome?"  
"So handsome Becca! And his voice is deep and his hair is long." Louis looks like he's obsessed.  
"What's his name?" She claps her hands and Louis blushes, going timid under her gaze.  
"I haven't the slightest..." He looks up shyly.   
"You don't know his name?!"  
"He gave me this." He holds up the blue ribbon, letting it flow through his fingers and it calms him down a bit. "He said to wear it so he can find me."  
She took it from him and tied the ribbon into a wonderful looking bow. She went to Louis dresser and gathered up a pin, coming back over to Louis to pin it to his jacket, off to the side near his neck.   
"Then wear it you shall." She smiles at him. 

Louis made his way down the steps into the entry room, meeting his family. His sister is there, looking over done, but on this day, it's appropriate. Their mother awes over Louis as he walks in. She puts her children together and admires them before sending them off. 

The carriage was a nice surprise. The family had sold there's to keep money, so having one now was wonderful. Louis had always liked the sound of the horses and the view from inside the cart. He liked watching the people as they walked about the street. Only on this evening, they were empty. No doubt everyone was headed to the ball. 

Louis had never actually been to the palace before. So when they arrived, he was almost stunned. The outside was done with stone and steal. It's structure was strong and you could tell it was built to last. He gazed up at it from his seat, craning his neck all the way up as to catch sight of the peaked roofs. 

The horses stopped and they were let out of the carriage. Men in black and white suits took their names and escorted them inside. When the large doors of the palace opened, Louis' eyes met hundreds if not thousands of people. The Fourier of the palace was enormous and held the people with more than enough space to walk around and to dance. 

They stepped inside and were instantly in awe. The room was done in stone, gold and marble. The carpet was a deep red and the gold complimented it so well. The ceilings were high and arched, and from it, two golden chandeliers hung, full of candles for light. 

At an event like this, it is proper and polite to go and greet the hosts as soon as you arrive.   
"Come on you old lug! Let's find the queen!" Eleanor said and pulled on Louis' arm, tugging him towards the back of the room. The stair case had been set up as a platform for the Lord and Lady to be seated. Their thrones were places side by side, and in the distance, Louis could make out two people standing along side them. No doubt the Prince and Princess. 

They made their way through the crowd and soon enough, the two were standing in front of the royal family. Louis admires their thrones, wondering how they would feel. Probably cold due to the gold. He wanted to feel the fabric of the floor as well, and the white marble of the walls.

He focused his gaze to the Royal family and suddenly, his breath was gone. He felt weak and stunned as his eyes connected with the Prince. It was him. The man from the shop. His hair was long and curly and those eyes. Louis couldn't forget those eyes. Louis feels sick at that moment. He feels as if a brick has been placed on his chest and it won't be removed until he leaves this place. 

"Your majesty's." Louis hears his sister say and watches her bow. He quickly follows her actions and feels as if he would pass out. As he stands, the Prince nods at him with a smirk. Louis gulps and as quickly as he can, rushes away.


	5. That's my dance.

Louis doesn't exactly know what to do. That man in the shop, he was the Prince. Prince freaking Harry had asked him to dance. Louis would never have guessed it was him. 

He rushed around and bumps into someone. He rushes out an apology before he sees that it's Liam.   
"Louis! You made it." Liam gleams but sees that Louis looks horrified. "What is it mate?"  
"It was the prince." Louis says, his breath coming in short bursts. "At the shop? It was the prince." 

Liam's eyes go wide and he looks up to the platform. His eyes widen. He glances as Louis but it's obviously Liam can't take his eyes away.   
"You-the- the prince?" Liam stutters over his words. Louis nods, eyes wide as he moves to duck behind Liam. Liam turns around to face Louis but Louis just moves to hide once again. 

"Lou? Why are you hiding from him."  
Liam asks as he turns in circles to try and face Louis.  
"Because!" Louis says and grips Liam's shoulders, facing him forward and hiding behind his back.   
"Louis, there's no way he can see you. There's like a thousand people here. And besides, isn't this a good thing? The prince wants to dance with you!"  
"No Liam!" Louis rolls his eyes. "It isn't."

Niall comes up beside the two and eyes them both.   
"What's going on?"  
"The bloke from the shop that wanted all of Louis' dances?" Liam asks. Niall nods and then Liam points up to the prince. Niall follows his gesture and sees who's he's pointing at. He raises his eyebrows in surprise.   
"That's..."   
"Yeah." Liam says.   
At that exact moment, Harry looks over at the boys and Louis ducks his head quickly. Niall noticed and pulls at Louis' arm.

"Why are you hiding mate?"  
"Because I don't want him to notice me!"  
"I think it's too late for that." Liam says and Louis looks up at the throne platform. The prince is gone. Louis' eyes widen and he darts his eyes, trying to spot where the prince has gone in the huge crowd. He quickly peels himself away from Liam's back, shuffling away. Liam and Niall notice and make to follow him. 

Louis runs into a back hallway, away from the party and its guests, and let's himself catch his breath. Liam and Niall show up only seconds later, begging for an explanation. Louis has a good reason, trust him. It's his same reason for never getting involved in situations like this. He's a bastard. If someone important were to find out, someone like the prince of London, then his family would be dead. Not actually dead, just stripped of their titles and all their money. And that's exactly what he tells his two mates. 

The best part about Liam and Niall are that they always understand. Louis only has to mutter those first three words and they understand completely. Yes, there's always that chance that no one will tell and that Louis' secret will be safe, but there's also the chance of everyone knowing, and Louis isn't willing to risk it. 

"Well we can't stay tucked in the hall all night. Let's at least go out and dance."   
Niall shrugs. "I don't know about you lads, but I need a drink."  
Louis is hesitant. Every bone in his body says to turn around and walk out the door. He doesn't care if he has to walk all the way home. But Liam steps in right away.  
"I'll be your partner. You can dance with me, I won't let him near you."   
Louis thinks it over and nods up at his friend, saying a silent thank you that he knows Liam hears. 

The three go back out to the party room. Liam leads Louis to the dance floor and they turn to face eachother. Liam holds his hand out for Louis' and gives Louis a proper smug face, which make Louis laugh. He lays his hand in Liam's and Liam pulls them into their stance. 

Dancing with Liam had always been fun. Liam's a bit too stiff and rough for Louis, and it's hard for Louis to follow his leads because he moves so quick, but the two of them tripping over eachothers feet always made Louis smile. When the song ends, Jesy and Perrie come up to the boys. Perrie demands a dance from Louis and he agrees. Liam and Jesy go off to get some punch while Louis prepares for the dance. 

When Perrie reaches her hand out for Louis to take, it sets him back. It takes him a second to get the right stance to lead for this dance. It's awkward, and it's unbalanced, but it's a dance none the less. Louis accidentally steps on Perrie's foot and she says a small 'ow!'. Louis turns bright red and looks down at his feet.   
"S-sorry. I'm not used to leading."   
Perrie only laughs and rubs Louis' back.   
"Don't worry love, you'll get the hang of it."

And he does. Half way through the dance, he is much lighter on his feet, turning Perrie around the room in circles. He starts to spin her again when he freezes dead in his stance, his eyes locked on the figure approaching him and Perrie. Perrie stares at him with a questioning look.   
"Louis?" She asks and slowly turns to see who Louis is looking at. Just behind Perrie, slowly walking towards them with a smirk on his face, about ten feet away, is Prince Harry. He's slow, and he's graceful as he walks, and about half an hour ago, Louis would've been running from him, but something made him stay. 

Harry just looked...amazing. His dark green suit and gold buttons made his eyes shine even brighter than they had that day in the shop. His hair hung in those curls Louis had remembered, and when he saw Louis staring at him, his smirk only grew. Something about his presents calmed Louis, he couldn't move away even if he wanted to.

As Perrie turned around, she too froze. She recognized the man from the shop, and she gasped as she identified him as the prince. She turned back to Louis, but Louis was only staring at Harry, completely bewildered by his presents. Harry came right up behind Perrie. He tore his intense stare away from Louis only to look at Perrie, nod, and return his eyes to what they had previously been fixed on.

"I believe that's my dance." Harry says and flicks up his eyebrow. The sound of his deep voice sends Louis into a trance. It's almost magic. Only minuets ago, he was terrified of running into this man, but now, he's wants to stay close to him and never leave his side. 

Louis says nothing. His lips part and suddenly, his mouth is dry.   
Liam comes rushing up behind Louis and takes his arm.   
"Is it time for my dance, Lou?" Liam asks, staring right at Harry. Harry's eyes flash between Louis and Liam and he smirks. Goddamn that smirk. Louis wants to touch it. Maybe bite it even. The thought makes him blush.   
"Louis." Harry says softly and it makes every nerve in Louis' body come alive. 'How does he know my name?' Louis thinks.   
"Who would you like to dance with? Me? Or him." His eyes flash to Liam when he says 'him'. 

Louis just looks up at the man like he's an angel. He knows what the answer should be. Liam. He should take Liam's hand right now and leave. His family secret could be at stake here. He shouldn't even consider risking it. So why is he?   
"After all, you did promise me." He holds his hand out for Louis, smiles a dimpled smile and Louis is sold. 

He finds himself sliding his hand into Harry's and getting a light thrill of excitement when Harry's hand closes around his. Liam and Niall shoot Louis a worried look, but he doesn't even glance back at them, he just lets Harry lead him into the middle of the dance floor. 

The guests make space for the two, gathering around to watch the couple dance. Louis gets nervous at first, but then he notices every eye on Harry, not on him. Harry extends his arms a tad and walks so he faces Louis. He then slips his arms around Louis' waist and pulls Louis flush against his body. Louis gasps and blushes a bright pink. He holds Louis' hand tight in his own and then Harry closes his eyes, listening to the music for only a moment, catching the beat. He opens his eyes again and he starts to move fluid and strong. 

He dances like a river. It's liquid, yet every step has a purpose. He guides Louis around, and by some miracle, Louis keeps up with him. Harry guides him so well, pushing and pulling him gracefully around the floor. Louis doesn't even trip once. Louis finally lets his gaze drop from Harry and notices the people surrounding them again. It makes him falter just the slightest, and his miss step makes him embarrassed. 

"Hey?" Harry ducks his head and captures Louis attention.   
"Eyes on me." He says, his voice soft and kind, but something about it leaves no room for argument or question. Louis does as he says and focuses his eyes on Harry's face again, and it works like magic. He's so focused on that face, on that hair, on those eyes, that he forgets what his feet are trying to do and he just lets Harry move him. 

As the song comes to a close and a new one begins, people start to dance again, leaving the two alone. It's terrifying. Being that close to Harry while his friends are out of sight.   
"I believe I'm going to be two dances short tonight." Harry says with a smile and it makes Louis' heart jump. He isn't sure why. He gives Harry a confused look and Harry shakes his head. Staring down at Louis. 

"You wore the ribbon." Harry points out and Louis can suddenly feel the soft fabric gently grazing his neck. Louis reddens.   
"You asked me to." He said quietly. His answer makes Harry brighten.   
"I didn't expect you to." Harry admits with a smug grin.   
"But then again, I never really thought that you'd come tonight at all."  
Louis looks up at him, questioning.   
"Why wouldn't I? I owed you a dance." He says and Harry smirks.   
"ALL your dances, I believe."  
And now Louis knows what he means by two dances short. He dances with Liam and with Perrie. He feels sad about that and it surprises him. Did he really want to give all his dances to Harry? Every single one? And why?

In the midst of his thinking, Harry stops moving completely. He leans forward into Louis, so close that his lips touch Louis' ear, sending chills up and down Louis' spine.  
"Come with me." Harry whispers and takes both of Louis' hands, walking backwards slowly to lead Louis out of the room. 

Harry pulls them into the same hallway where Louis hid, but instead of stopping, he lets go of one of Louis' hands and turns forward, pulling Louis through the hallway.   
"Where are we going?" Louis asks. He doesn't know this man. Concern is thick in his stomach, but it disappears when Harry turns to him and smiles.   
"You'll see."

Harry pulls Louis through the hall, down a set of old, wooden steps, and into what looks like the lower floor. The lower floor is where the maids, cooks, and butlers stayed and did their work. There were many workers doing their work for the party and Harry had to weave Louis in and out of the crowd. 

Harry was quick and graceful, he didn't bump into anyone a single time. Once they were out of the way of the workers, Harry pulled Louis up a second flight of stairs. When Harry opened the door at the top, they stepped through into what looked like a second entry room. It was smaller than the one where the party was being held, but it looked identical in most ways. It was a sitting room, Louis thought. Full of chairs and tables and flowers. 

Harry didn't stop for Louis to look around, which saddened Louis. Who knows if he would ever be back here. He wanted the chance to touch the carpet and admire the soft paint strokes of the painting that hung on the wall. But Harry was tugging him up the stair case and down into another hallway. 

They got to the end and Louis started to get worried. Where was Harry taking him? Harry stopped at the last door and turned to Louis abruptly. Louis wasn't expecting it and knocked straight into Harry's chest. Harry caught him by wrapping both his arms around the smaller boy and Louis looked up at him, flustered.

"Oh I-I'm s-sorry." Louis stuttered out and backed away from the taller Prince. Harry simply smirked and took Louis' hands again.   
"I wanted to show you something."  
Harry pulls Louis through the door. Into a bedroom. Louis' heart stops for half a second. No. No way is going to be doing anything with this stranger. How could Harry even think that? Surely Harry doesn't think they're going to..you know! But his worry fades as Harry continues through the room, to the double glass doors on the other side. 

He lets go of Louis' hand for only a second, and the second the touch is gone, Louis aches for it. But Harry's hands return once he's gotten the class doors open. He guides Louis outside to a large balcony. It, like everything else, is made of stone and steal. It has potted roses against the stone railing and it was beautiful. 

Harry sees Louis' gaze locked on the flowers and he lets Louis' hand go, letting him walk over to the flowers. Louis let his fingers trail over the delicate petals of the roses. The petals were soft against his skin. He could smell the roses so clearly that it made his head feel lighter. He stroked the rose over and over until he lost how much time had gone by. He suddenly felt Harry beside him and it shocked him out of his state. Louis' cheeks reddened and Harry just smiles. 

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Harry asks and Louis knows exactly what he's talking about, but he still says, "Do what?"  
"That." Harry nods to the flower. "Admire things."  
Louis looks to Harry and nods.   
"I like beautiful things." Louis shrugs. "I like the way things look, the way things feel. I like textures and colors. Red is one of my favorites." He says and strokes the rose again.   
"I like red too." Harry says and raises his hand to Louis' cheek. He strokes it with the back of his hand and smirks as Louis' cheek reddens. 

"I also like beautiful things." Harry says and walks to stand behind Louis.   
Louis turns to face him and Harry is still smirking.   
"So I thought I'd show a beautiful thing to a beautiful things."  
The saying confuses Louis until Harry points up to the sky. 

Louis looks up and his eyes are filled with more stars than he has ever seen before. The town and country side are so bright at night, but here, the night is pitch black and you can see every star in the sky. 

Louis stands silently for a moment, mouth agape and eyes wide. He takes in every single one individually, letting the shine and sparkle wash over him and lift his spirits.   
"It's beautiful." Louis whispers. 

Harry then steps forward and takes both of Louis' hands. Louis looks back down and stares Harry right in the eyes. And then, in the most intense and true voice Louis has ever heard, Harry says, "Yes. You are."


End file.
